The present invention relates to a pressure cooker. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pressure cooker which has a temperature switch as a temperature sensor.
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional pressure cooker has a main body 10, a cover 20 disposed on a top portion of the main body 10, and an exhaust steam valve 201 disposed on the cover 20. When beans or powders of food are cooked, the exhaust steam valve 201 will be choked easily. Therefore, an inner pressure of the conventional pressure cooker will be increased so that the conventional pressure cooker may be exploded.